


please

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Cheating, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael fucks someone else because luke has been busy with work, so luke uses michael as a fuck toy, not letting him come and making him scream and sob with the overstimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wanted to write luke fucking michael senseless, making him beg to come. i think it turned out nicely. anyways, enjoy!

michael pushed through the sweaty bodies crowding the club. he’d stormed out of his house after having a fight with his boyfriend, luke. michael needed a distraction, and he found himself at a club.

he felt strong hands grip his waist, pulling michael roughly to a stranger’s body. michael began to grind against the man, feeling his hard cock pressing against his ass. the stranger began to lick and suck at michael’s neck, sure to leave hickeys. michael couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“wanna take this upstairs, love?” the man growled, and michael nodded, letting the stranger pull him up the stairs and into a bedroom.

-

michael stepped into the house that he shared with luke, trying to be as quiet as possible. he didn’t feel like arguing again tonight. it was half past midnight, and michael hoped that luke was sleeping. he wasn’t.

“where the fuck have you been?” luke was standing in the doorframe to the kitchen, like he’d been waiting for michael to return home. maybe he had been. 

“out,” michael shrugged. he tried to push past luke into the kitchen, but the taller boy gripped his shoulder and pushed him into a wall.

“are those fucking hickeys on your neck, michael?” luke growled, hands gripping the collar of michael’s shirt. 

“it’s not like you would fuck me, luke! i got someone else to take care of it for you!” michael yelled, struggling to push luke off of him.

“i’ve had work, michael! you think i’m not horny as fuck?” luke began to grind his hips against michael’s, letting the boy feel how hard he was. “you want me to fuck you, mikey? i’ll fuck you alright.”

luke attached his lips to michael’s neck, leaving hickeys wherever the stranger hadn’t. he continued grinding their hips together, making michael whimper needily. luke stumbled towards the bedroom, pulling michael behind him. 

michael stripped down to his boxers while luke did the same. luke turned to see michael laying on the bed, legs spread slightly. “what’re you doing, michael? come get on your knees for me. let me fuck your mouth,” luke growled, pulling michael off the bed. michael whimpered at his own painfully hard cock but did as he was told. “open up.”

michael opened his mouth and luke was quick to thrust his cock in so the tip was pressed against the back of michael’s throat. luke only held michael’s head there, moaning as michael choked and gagged on him. michael could feel his lungs burning at the lack of air and he was silently begging luke to come so he could breathe again.

luke came after a few more seconds, and michael gasped and coughed once luke had pulled out. “please fuck me, luke, i need it so bad,” michael whined, his voice hoarse and gravelly.

“lay on the bed,” luke commanded. he walked over to his drawers and pulled out a pink cock ring. he crawled up to michael, slipping it to the base of his dick before he had the chance to protest.

“luke, no, i want to cum, please,” michael begged, reaching to pull off the ring. luke quickly grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

“remember, mikey, you had someone else take care of it for me. you’re my toy tonight, only here to please me, like a good little whore,” luke growled, coating his cock with lube before thrusting into michael roughly, making the boy scream at the stretch. “be a good little slut, mikey.”

-

“please, luke,” michael sobbed as luke slammed in and out of him, quiet grunts escaping him every so often. 

tears were running down michael’s face as his angry red cock rubbed against the mattress with every thrust, and he was so sore that all he could do was scream as luke continued to thrust into him wildly. no matter how much michael begged, how much he cried, luke continued to fuck him mercilessly and refused to take off the cock ring. 

after a few more thrusts, luke came in michael for the fourth time that night, while michael hadn’t come once. 

“luke, please! it hurts so badly, luke, please take it off!” michael cried out, but luke gripped his hips and continued to fuck him roughly, his cock hardening again.

“you know you love it, fucking whore,” luke growled, “you wanted me to fuck you, michael. i’m just giving you what you asked for, baby.”

“luke, please, i want to come. please let me come,” michael cried, whimpering as luke bit down on the spot where his shoulder met his neck. michael pushed his hips back into luke’s, making the larger boy groan loudly.

luke came again to the sound of michael’s whimpers and whines, finally pulling out of michael and flipping the boy over. michael’s eyes filled with relief as luke reached for his throbbing cock. 

“you won’t fuck anyone else again, will you, mikey? you’ll wait for me next time, yeah?” luke gently pulled off the cock ring, tossing it onto the floor.

michael nodded frantically. “yes, lukey, never again. only you,” he whimpered, his hips bucking. “please can i come now, lukey?”

“of course, mikey.” luke smiled like he hadn’t been fucking michael for hours, like he hadn’t come in michael five times that night. 

he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of michael’s cock, sucking lightly before taking michael back as far as he could. michael’s hands flew to luke’s hair as he began bobbing his head. luke moaned as michael pulled to his content, nails digging into michael’s thighs. 

luke hollowed his cheeks, silently inviting michael to fuck his mouth. michael quickly bucked his hips, thrusting back in luke’s throat as far as he could, watching luke gag repeatedly. michael continued to fuck the boy’s mouth, loving the way luke just took it, tears streaming down his cheeks. michael finally came, screaming as luke sucked at his tip, milking him for his come. 

luke stood, wiping his mouth as he pulled a pair of boxers on his fucked out boyfriend and spread a blanket over him. he put on his own boxers as michael made grabby hands at him, asking to cuddle. luke crawled under the blanket and wrapped his arms around michael, pulling the boy to his chest. 

“i love you, lukey,” michael whispered.

“i love you, too, mikey. get some sleep, kitten.” luke pressed a kiss to michael’s forehead, listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! you can request one shots in the comments if you like!


End file.
